Unexpected Kids
by denmarklervsnorway
Summary: Well the fail brothers tro are out drinking once again but what happends when England truns Denmark and Prussia into kids and Leaves Norway and Canada to take care of them
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:00 PM when Denmark's phone rang.  
"hello..."  
"hey Denmark it's England... So listen Prussia and I are going to have some beer and unwind you in?"  
"ummm hold on..., Hej Norvay."  
(pokes head out of living room) "what?"  
"What are we doing to night?"  
"uhhh... wait, why?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you didn't have plans for me tonight."  
"you want to go out drinking with England and Prussia again don't you"  
"No I just-"  
"you know what just go I can't make you stay here anyway"(walks away)  
(blinks a couple of times)  
"Hey Denmark are you still there"  
"Yeah.. where are we going and what time"  
"NO PLACE in ten minutes"  
"I'll be there"  
"Hey England is he coming"  
"Yes Prussia"  
"Awesome"  
"see you soon Denmark"  
"Yeah"(hangs up phone, walks to Norways room, and knocks on door)"Norvay"  
"Go away Denmark!"  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving"  
"I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE!"  
(whispers)"I love you Norvay"(leaves for bar)  
(opens bedroom door)"Please come back okay and not drunk Danmark"  
~~~~~~~~~3:00 AM~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why why dose America act out at me so much I mean I took care of him"  
"It's cause you a pompous ass hole..."(looks at Denmark)  
"Whats wrong Dänemark"  
"I'm worried about Norvay"  
"Why, I could hear him yelling at you over England's Phone"  
"Yeah but I've never been out this late with both of you before"  
"Ahhh... Let him sweat it out he drove you away right?"  
"Yeah...Wait do you do this with Canada too?"  
"Canada don't care anymore he waits till I have a hang over to give me an ear full"  
"You know Norway and Canada wouldn't be as mad at you two if you where kids again"  
"what are you gettin' at England?"  
"Magical Fairy time and with a wave of my wand you both will be kids again"  
"NO NO NO, I have to go Norvay's probably worried sick about me"  
"Your way to hammered to drive Dänemark"  
"No I'm not"  
"Prussia's right you'd better call Norway to come and get you"  
"Damn"(gets up and goes outside to call Norway)  
~~~~~~ Meanwhile back in Norway's Room~~~~~~  
"Where are you Danmark you Should have called by now or maybe your already home and went strait to your room yeah I'll go and check"  
Just as Norway was about to get out of bed his phone rang and it was Denmark.  
"Danmark"  
"Norvay... Please don't be mad but I need-"  
"Your still at that bar aren't you!"  
"Yes and i need to you to came and get me"  
"I should just make you stay there in the cold until your drunk ass is sober"  
"your right I shouldn't have called you... I'll walk myself home."  
"No, I'm on my way just stay put and I will be there soon where are you"  
"No Place"  
"Okay"(hangs up phone)  
As Norway pulled up to the bar he sees Denmark, Prussia, and England arguing and he gets out of the car to get Denmark.  
"Oh yeah changeicus kidis"(hits Prussia and Denmark on their heads with wand)  
"Why you"  
"Danmark!"  
(turns around)"Norvay"  
"get your drunk ass in the car we're leaving"(walks back to car and gets in)  
"you know... you know what I think... I think you your preshis Norway has you whipped"  
"SHUT UP Prussia he doesn't have me whipped"  
"Whatever you say Princess"  
"you act like Canada will be happy with you"  
"Please Dänemark i have him right where I want him... you'd better go looks like Norway's getting mad."  
(walks away from Prussia and England and gets into the car with Norway)  
"Prussia you'd better call Canada to come and get you"  
"Right"(Pulls out phone and calls Canada)"Canada come and get my drunk ass now."(hangs up before Canada can even reply)  
"Your such a bloody ass hole to him"  
"No I just don't want to listen to him"  
(rolls eyes at Prussia then pulls out phone and calls France to come and get him)"France I need you to come and get me"  
"Right away my love"  
Back to Denmark and Norway's drive home  
"Danmark why do you do this to me all the time?"

"You stay out late getting drunk then you expect me to come and get you every time"

"Danmark are you even listening to me?"  
(looks over at Denmark)"Of course your asleep"  
~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~  
"Danmark wake up we're home"  
(opens eyes)"hmmm"  
"come on we're home"(gets out of car)"hurry up or I'll leave you behind"  
"I'm going jeez your nagie tonight Norvay"(gets out of car)  
"Well who else is going to keep you in check when you get drunk?"  
(Opens mouth to speek)  
"Just go to bed Danmark so you can have you hang over and be quiet"  
"Fine if that's what you want"  
(Smile)"just go"  
~~~~~~Prussia and Canada~~~~~~  
"Come on Canada kiss me"  
"No, your drunk and stupid"(A/N when is he not)  
"Don't be like this Canada I lerv you"  
"No, now go to bed"  
"Ass licker"  
(why do I even put up with him)  
~~~~~~UK and France~~~~~~  
"Why are you so happy England?"  
"Because I put a spell on Prussia and Denmark"  
(helps England out of the car and into the house)"Lets go to bed England"  
"Okay...No wait I don't want to go to bed with you France!"  
(puts England over his shoulder and takes him to his room anyway) A/N and this part is censored  
~~~~~~5:00 AM~~~~~~ Denmark and Norway  
As Norway rolled over in his bed he opened one eye to see how long he had been out.  
"Mmm... 5 Am i should go check on his royal drunkenness" ( climbs out of bed and goes to Denmark's room)  
*I'll just look in and make sure he's still breathing*  
As Norway got closer to Denmark he noticed something wasn't right...  
*is he shrinking no that can't be... but he look really short and young... young!* "DANMARK WAKE UP!"  
(shoots up in bed and looks at Norway)  
"No"  
"What?"(O.o Denmark's face)  
"Your a kid... how did this happen?"  
"Engwend I Told him No boot..."  
"What's wrong?"  
(Jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom and starts throwing up)  
"Danmark are you okay?"

(knocks on the door)"Danmark?"

(turns the door nob and opens the door)*sigh*"Danmark...I hate it when you get sick like this"  
"Sorry Norge"  
*smile*"It's okay"(grabs one of Denmark's red wash cloths and gets it wet with cold water)"Are you all done for now?"  
"I tink so"  
"Come here then"  
(Gets up and walks over to Norway)  
"Hold still"(wipes Denmark's face off)"Okay your sleeping in my room in case you have to get sick again"  
"Otay Norge"  
~~~~~~PRUSSIA AND CANADA~~~~~~  
(Turns over and opens eyes)"Gaa... Mine head...Wait my hands are smaller nad my legs are shorter...NO...AHHHH!"  
"Prussia whats the- your a k...kid"  
"call Norway"  
"why do you want me to call Norway?"  
"Because Engwend put a speel on ous and if I's like tis the Denny mark should be like tis to."  
"Okay I'll call Norway and see if you right."(Picks up Prussia, wraps him in a blanket and takes him down to his room to get his cell phone.)  
~~~~~~DENMARK AND NORWAY~~~~~~  
"Norge?"  
(Caresses Denmark's cheek)"stay put I'm going to get a blanket for you"  
"Why can't I go wit you?"  
"Because I don't want you to get sick while I'm getting a blanket for you, Okay?"  
"Otay"  
(walks into Denmark's room, grabs a Black blanket off the end of his bed, goes back into the bathroom and, wraps Denmark up then Picks him up)"All right lets go to my room Danmark"  
~~~~~~PRUSSIA AND CANADA~~~~~~  
(grabs cell phone and calls Norway)  
"Hold on Danmark My phone is ringing"(Lays Denmark down on the bed)"Hello"  
"Norway it's Canada"  
"Norge"  
"Shh... Danmark I'm on the phone"  
"Prussia was right"  
"what do you mean Prussia was right Canada?"  
"Did Denmark tell you what England did to them?"  
"No"  
"well England put a spell on them and now their kids"  
"Wait so Prussia a kid too?"  
"you got it"  
"So what now?"  
"CanCan"  
"No, Prussia don't touch that!"  
"Canada why don't we team up and take care of them together?"  
"Great idea Norway when are you leaving for ummm."  
"My plan leaves for Copenhagen at noon"  
"Copenhagen...Your going to Denmark's house?"  
"Yeah I want him to be as comfortable as possible"  
"Good point, okay I'll get our plan tickets changed"  
"Okay I have to go the the store and get some things for Danmark."  
"Alright I'll let you go so you can do that"  
"see you at the airport in an hour"  
"Right"(hangs up cell phone)*Good Prussia is asleep that will give me time to go and get something for him to ware*  
(Hangs up cell phone and looks down at Denmark)*Smile*"good you feel asleep while I was on the phone."(Kisses Denmark's forehead)"I'll be back soon."  
~~~~~~THE AIRPORT~~~~~~  
Norway was standing at the gates to the plan holding a squirming Denmark who just wanted to get down and run because his legs where getting stiff, when he herd a familiar voice call his name.  
"Norway"  
"hmmm... There you are Canada"  
"Sorry we're late Prussia was being a pain"  
"It's alright lets get on the plan before it leaves us behind"  
"Right"  
~~~~~~IN COPENHAGEN AT DENMARK'S HOUSE~~~~~~  
"That is the longest plan ride I've ever been on"  
(unlocks front door and picks up Denmark)"Yeah its not pleasant."  
"At least Prussia and Denmark are falling asleep"  
*Smile*"that's true"(walks inside and closes the door behind Canada)"lets put them down on the couch so we can put our stuff away"  
After getting everything put away Norway went into the kitchen to look and see what they would eat for dinner that night  
"God Danmark when was the last time you went shopping"*sigh*(grabs a pen and a pad of paper)  
(walks into the kitchen to see what Norway's doing)  
(looks up)"Are Prussia and Danmark asleep"  
"Yeah"(sits down across from Norway)"What are you doing?"  
"I'm making a shopping list... Is there anything special that you want for dinner or for me to get from the store?"  
"Food"  
"Yeah that helps a lot... How about pizza?"  
"Sounds good, can you get Canadian bacon?"  
"Your kidding right"  
"No, I like Canadian bacon and so does Prussia"  
"Okay"  
~~~~~~NORWAY'S SHOPPING LIST~~~~~~  
* 1 gallon of milk  
* 1 box malt-o-meal  
* 1 container oat meal  
* 1 box salmakki  
* 3 jugs maple syrup  
* 1 bag pancake mix  
* 1 lb. Apples, pares, bananas  
* 2 high chairs  
* 10 bibs  
* 3 loafs of bread  
* kids cloths  
* something to amuse the little brats  
* Pizza 1 Canadian bacon, 1 combination, and 1 pepperoni  
* sandwich stuff  
* cereal  
* meat  
* fish  
* poultry  
* vegetables  
* 2 car seats  
"that should do it... I'm going to go now your in charge of them, don't let them outside its pouring down rain and we don't need them getting sick"  
"Them being sick is the least of our problems at the moment, but on the other hand if they got sick maybe they would sit still for 5 seconds... hmm."  
"Don't do it Canada at least not with Danmark I don't want him getting sick."  
"I was just kidding"  
"Whatever i got to go"  
"Okay I'll keep them in for as long as possible."  
"see ya in a while"(leaves for the store)  
(opens eyes when the door shuts)"Huh... Norge?"  
(walks out of the kitchen to see who's awake)"Denmark what are you doing up?"

"What's the matter why wont you talk to me?"  
*sniff*(starts to cry)" I WANT NORGE!"  
(walks over to pick Denmark up and calm him down before he wakes Prussia up)"Come here Denmark"  
"NO!"(Jumps off the couch and runs for the door)  
(Trys to grab Denmark before he gets away)  
"Cancan?"  
"Huh... Prussia, Dammit Denmark, come on we have to go get Denmark"  
"Otay"(gets off the couch and follows Canada outside)  
"Denmark where are you!"  
Just then the neighbor walked up holding a crying soaking wet Denmark's hand  
"Denny"(runs off the porch and hugs Denmark)  
"Gilbert no you don't have you cote on"  
"Did you lose this little guy?"  
"Yeah thanks for finding him"  
Just then Norway pulled into the drive way from going to the store and saw the kids out in the rain.  
(gets out of the car)  
"Norge"(Runs to Norway)  
(Neals down on one knee, embraces Denmark and picks him up)"Matthias you all wet"  
(rests head on the crock of Norway's Neck)"Norge I'm cold"  
"thank you for bringing him home I don't know what i would have done if I lost him."  
"It was no problem"  
~~~~~~DINNER TIME~~~~~~  
"here give this to Prussia"(hands Canada a slice of pizza for Prussia)"and here's yours"  
"thankx"(takes the two plates of pizza and puts one if front of Prussia on the high chair table)  
"Yay Canada bacon"(digs in)  
(puts a slice of peperoni pizza in front of Denmark and pats him on the head)"eat up"(sits down at the table and looks at Denmark)  
(shivers violently)  
"are you still cold Danmark"  
"Norway his cheeks are really red"  
(stands up and walks, to Denmark and feels his forehead)"Jeez Danmark your burning up"(picks Denmark up)  
(rests head on the crock of Norway's neck)"Norge I don't feel good"  
"I know Danmark, do you want to eat anything?"  
"No"  
"Okay lets give you a bath and put you to bed then"(looks at Canada with the this is all you fault look)  
"Its not my fault Norway he ran outside on his own before I could grab him"  
(rolls eyes)"Yeah and Fucking rainbow monkeys fly out of England's ass, now if you don't mind I'm going to give Danmark a bath and put him to bed"(walks away to the bath room)  
(looks at Prussia who's face is covered in pizza sauce)*smile* "your a mess Prussia"  
"Cancan"  
"what is it Prussia?"  
"I'm still hungry"  
(gives Prussia another slice of pizza)  
"Donkashin Cancan"  
"your welcome"  
~~~~~~IN THE BATH ROOM~~~~~~  
(picks up a now naked Denmark and sets him in the tub of warm water)*how am I ever going to get you back to normal?*  
*Yawns*  
"huh... Aww are you sleepy Danmark?"  
~~~~~~ALIES MEETING~~~~~~  
Dudes I have a totally awesome plan to get the Nordics to surrender to us!"  
"Well that wont be to hard"  
"Dude what are you talking about England?"  
"I put a spell on Denmark and Prussia and now their both three years old"  
"that means we can take down Germany too Aru"


	2. Chapter 2

Its been three days since Denmark started running a fever and now Prussia is sick as hell too. So Canada and Norway had no choice but to take them to the doctor's. With just one problem Prussia and Denmark were to little to sit on the table by their self so Canada and Norway had to sit on the table with then so they wouldn't fall off. The nurse had just finished taking Prussia and Denmark's tempters.  
"Looks like they both have fevers...Alright Doctor Good'n'sexy will be in soon"(exits room)  
(Canada looks at Norway)"Good'n'sexy"  
(closes eyes and shakes head yes)"yeah"  
*Knock, Knock*  
(Opens eyes)"come in"  
(enter Doctor Good'n'sexy)"Hi' I'm Doc. Good'n'sexy, what seems to be the matter with these cute little ones?"  
"Well Matthias here has been running a fever for three days now and Gilbert started running a fever two days ago."  
"Okay and what other symptoms do they have?"  
"umm..."(looks over at Canada)  
"Sore throats, coughing, sneezing, runny nose, congestion, and cold shivers.  
"Well it sounds to me like they have the flu so just a little injection and some childrens antibiotics."  
(Norway gets a worried look on his face)"If that's what they need then okay."  
"super I'll go put in the RX for them and be right back to give them there injections."(exit Doctor Good'n'sexy)  
(Denmark looks up at Norway)"Norge whats an injec...injec..."  
"Injection?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well it..uhh.."  
(Opens door)"Alrighty lets get the injections underway; lets start with you."(gently grabs Prussia's arm and cleans where the shot will go in)"Now be a good boy and hold very still this wont hurt a bit."(sticks Prussia with the shot)  
"Ahhhhh!"(starts to cry)  
"All done now that wasn't so bad"(looks at Denmark after putting a band-aid on Prussia's arm)"Your turn."  
"Nooo!"(starts to squirm in Norway's arms)  
"Matthias stop"(holds one of Denmark's arms still for Doctor Good'n'sexy)  
(cleans the area)"Okay just a little poke"(sticks Denmark hard)  
"Ahhoww!"(starts to cry)  
"Its all over little guy"(puts a band-aid on Denmark's arm)  
After that Norway swore he would never take Denmark to get shots ever again just cause it hurt him to watch Denmark cry from it.  
After two long weeks of Canada and Norway forcing medicen down their throats Prussia and Denmark were well enoght to go outside and play. So Canada sat on the portch to watch them while Norway got cought up on his work.  
"Denny lets play tag."  
"Otay"  
"I'll be it first"  
*Nod*(Runs and hides while Prussia starts to count)  
When Denmark was about to run for the base someone grabed him by the arm so hard that it made him scream in pain  
"AHHHHH!"  
(Looks up from paper work)"Danmark"(Runs out to the porch where Canada was)"Whats going on?"  
"I don't know they were playing tag and Denmark ran off to hide and I have no idea where he is."  
"Alright you take the right side of the house, I'll take the left and we'll meet in the middle."  
"Right" (takes off)  
(takes off as well)"Matthias!"  
Norway stoped dead in his traks when he saw the mean old Miss. Ashley Terrill holding Denmark and scolding him.  
"Matthias"  
(Looks up at Norway)"Is he yours?"  
"Yes"  
"Then keep him out of my garden he crushed my Flowers"  
"I'm very sorry...Matthies say sorry to the nice ladie and go inside for your punishment."  
"I'm sawrry"  
(Lets go of Denmark's arm)  
(Runs for the house and hits Canada head on)  
"There you are"  
*sniff**sob*  
"come on lets get you inside with Prussia and make sure that your not mortaly wonded."  
~~~~~~Back in the house~~~~~~  
Norway had just come back in from getting hit on by Miss. Terrill  
(Norway looks at Canada)"Is he okay?"  
(Looks up at Norway from looking at Denmark's arm)"He's going to have a bruse but he'll live to see another day."  
(Nells down and holds out arms)"Come here Danmark"  
(backs away a little from Norway)  
"its okay your not in trouble."  
(runs over to Norway and starts to cry from fear)  
(picks Denmark up and trys to comfort him)"Its okay Danmark, no more crying"  
(rests head on the crock of Norway's neck and trys to stop crying)  
"come on your staying with me for the rest of the day"  
~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~  
"Cancan I want to play with Denny"  
"I'm sorry Prussia but Norway's not going to let him out of his sight."  
"But I want to play with him"*Pout*  
"Alright I'll talk to him."  
"who are you going to talk to Matthew?"  
"God Lukas don't do that."  
"Sorry I think"  
"Denny!"  
(looks at prussia)"Don't yell Prussia Danmark's asleep."  
After a few days of rain Denmark and Prussia went out to play but with Norway watching them this time. And just like that Denmark when over into the Mean ladies garden and got in trouble with her again. But it didn't matter cause Denmark kept going over there day after day just to see if he could get away with it, but the more he did the madder Norway got until one day.  
(Norway slams the door to the study)"Dammit Danmark! Do you like it when I get mad at you?!"  
"no"  
"then why do you keep doing this?"  
"I don't know"  
"You do to know... I've had enoght of your stupid games Danmark"  
"Norge?"  
(sits down in the chair at the desk)"come here now"  
(walks over to Norway)  
(turns Denmark to face sideways, pulls his pants and underware down then flips him over his knee)  
(Starts to squirm in the uncomfortable position)"Norge plwase wet me go"  
But Norway didn't listen and brought his hand down on Denmark's naked rearend causing a yelp of pain from him.  
"you will never do this again"  
(smack)  
"Do I make myself clear"  
(smack)  
"yes"*sob*  
(smack)  
Norway hit Denmark 8 more times before he let him down nad pulled his cloths back on him.  
"what did you just learn?"  
*sob*"not to go there any...*hiccup*more."  
"good"(kneels down and pulls Denmark into a hug)  
(cry's against Norway's chest)  
"I'm sorry I had to do that Danmark"  
for the rest of the day Denmark stayed away from Norway with fear that he would get a licking again.  
The next day Finland called Norway.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Norway"  
"Hi Finland, whats up?"  
"Well I was wondering if you knew where Danmark was no one has seen or heard from him for a few days."  
"Yeah about that I think you should see for yourself what has happend."  
"Oh?"  
"And bring Sweden with you"  
"okay where are you?"  
"I'm at Danmark's house"  
"Okay we'll be there in an hour"  
"kay"(hangs up, walks up the stairs to Danmark's room and walks over to the bed to wake him up)"Danmark"(rubs Denmark's back gently)  
"hmmm..."  
*smile*"God Morgen sleepyhead"  
*Yawn*  
~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER~~~~~~  
Norway was in the kitchen with Denmark trying to get him cleaned up again when the Door bell rang.  
"Canada can you get the door?"  
(mumbles under his breath)"Lazy bastard"  
"I heard that"  
"Whatever"(opens door)"Yes"  
"Is Norway here?"  
"Yeah come on in he's in the kitchen and will be out soon."(steps aside to let Finland, Sweden and Sealand in)  
~~~~~~IN THE KITCHEN~~~~~~  
Norway was just finishing up with cleaning flour off of Denmark.  
"There all clean again, alright stay put while I clean up my flour mess on the floor."  
(walks into the kitchen to tell Norway that Sweden, Finland and Sealand where there and waiting in the study)"hey Norway... What happened in here?"  
"The bag of flour fell out of the cabinet when I opened it"  
"Okay then... Sweden Finland and Sealand are here"  
"Oh, Okay"(picks Denmark up off of the counter)  
"their in the Study"  
"thanks"(walks to the study carrying Denmark)  
"Norge?"  
"Hmm?"  
"where are we going?"  
"to the study"  
~~~~~~THE STUDY~~~~~~  
Norway had just finished explaining what had happen To Prussia and Denmark by the hands of England to Sweden and Finland Sealand just ended up zoning out.  
"S' H's a k'd 'nd 'ngl'nd 's th' r's'n why."  
"exactly"  
"he is really cute though"  
"Noway I'm ten times cuter than him Papa Finland"  
*Yawn*(Rubs eyes sleeply)  
"Sorry its past his nap time"  
"It's okay Norway, do you want to go and out him down for his nap?"  
"Yeah I should"  
After Canada and Norway put Prussia and Denmark down for their naps they joined Sweden Finland and Sealand in the living room.  
(Sealand looks at the walkytalky that Norway set down)"whats that?"  
"Its a baby monitor I use it so I can hear if Danmark wakes up or if something happens in his room."  
"That's stupid"(walks over and starts to play with Hanatamago)  
(Canada looks over at Sweden and Finland who where face palming at the moment)  
(Finland looks over at Norway)"So when are you guys going to go to England's and have him change them back to normal?"  
"I was going to call him tomorrow and "ask" him about it."  
As the older counties where talking Sealand ran off to the room where Prussia and Denmark were napping.  
*God Prussia is pale he needs some color*(grabs a blue marker and colors on Prussia's face)*that looks better but now Denmark needs some color*(grabs a red marker and colors on Denmark's face)*there they look ten times better*  
~~~~~~BACK DOWN STAIRS~~~~~~  
"Why don't you just ask him at the world meeting tomorrow Norway?"  
"I'm not going to the meeting tomorrow"  
"H'w 'r' y' g'ng t' get 'w'y w'th th't 'f th' m't'ng 's h'r'?"  
"Oh shit I forgot the meeting was here I guess I can't avoid it."  
"What are you guys going to do about Prussia and Danmark?"  
"I guess we'll have to keep them hidden until England changes them back"  
(Canada walks in with a tray of coffee for everybody to drink)"And how is that going to work if this is Denmark's house and he's not here?"  
"I'll tell everybody that asks that he got called into work at the last minute"  
"Th't m'ght w'rk 'f n' 'n' 'ls' kn'ws 'b't th's"  
(Finland looks around)"Su-san where's Sealand?"  
"W'r'nt y' w'tch'ng h'm?"  
"No I thought you were"  
they were about to start looking for Sealand when they all heard laughing over the baby monitor  
"DANMARK"  
"PRUSSIA"  
With that everyone ran up stairs and to the room where Prussia, Denmark and Sealand. When Norway opened the door to see Sealand drawing on the two sleeping counties.  
(Norway turned and looked at Sweden)  
(Sweden walks into the room)"Peturs!"  
(Freezes in place)"Papa?"  
"C'm' h'r' n'w"  
(slowly turns around and walks over to Sweden)  
(Grabs Sealand by the arm)"wh't d'd y' j'st d' t' th'm?"  
"Nothing Papa"  
"T'n'"  
(Finland enters the room)"Yeah?"  
"H'ld 'n t' h'm s' h' d'sn't r'n 'w'y"  
"Okay"(takes Sealand's arm)  
With that Norway, Canada, and Sweden all walk over to see what Sealand had done.  
(Norway's, Canada's, and Sweden's faces O.o)  
Finland walks over with Sealand to see what the damage was but when he sl'w it he wished he hadn't.  
"Peturs y'r 'n b'g tr'bl' n't 'n'y f'r l'ng t' m' b't f'r c'l'r'ng 'n th'm wh'n y' kn'w b'tt'r."  
(starts to cry)"I'm sorry Papa"  
Norway and Canada both picked up Denmark and Prussia then walked out with them.  
(Norway stops in the door way and turns to Sweden and Finland)"Feel free to use this room"  
(Sweden and Finland Both nod.)  
~~~~~~WORLD MEETING~~~~~~  
Everyone was a buzz with gossip of what was going on with Prussia and Denmark and didn't even notice when Norway grabbed England and pulled him into the hallway.  
"No more games England Change Danmark and Prussia back Now!"  
"Hmm..Let me think...No"  
"What?"  
"You heard me I said no"  
"You act as if you have a choice in the matter"  
"I bloody well know I do"  
"No you don't you change them back now or so help me I'll-"  
"You'll do nothing"  
Now that's one thing you never say to a Norwegian unless you have a death wish. Just as Norway was about to talk England started again.  
"Do you know why Denmark goes out drinking so much?"  
"Because you and Prussia drag him out every chance you get"  
"Wrong he goes to get away from you."  
"No, your lying"  
"Am I? well then answer me this Norway how many fights did you two get in last time?"  
Ding, Dong  
"I have to get that."  
Norway was re leaved that the door bell rang just so he could get away from England.  
(Norway opens the door)*Smile* "I was starting to think you were going to skip this meeting Iceland."  
"Trust me I don't want to be here... Wait why didn't Danmörk answer the door?"  
"Its a long story I'd rather not get into right now."(steps aside to let Iceland in)  
When Iceland walked through the door Norway looked down and saw Mr. Puffin follow him in.  
(closes the door and looks at Iceland)"Island"  
(Iceland stops dead in his tracks)"Yes Norway"  
"Why is Puffin here with you?"  
Iceland turns and faces Norway with puppy dog eyes knowing that his brother cant say no to him)"Please Stóri bróðir he'll be really good I promise"  
"Alright but he has to stay in a different room until the meetings over"  
"that's not fair"  
"Iceland don't ague with me."  
"but he wont get in the way I'll hold him the whole time."  
"If you keep arguing with me I'll beat your ass in front of everyone."  
"you wouldn't dare I'm to old for you to do that."  
"You want to test that theory"  
*Pout*  
(rubs Iceland's cheek in a brotherly way)"Stop pouting Iceland you know that you can't have Puffin in the meeting"  
*Sigh* "I know"  
"Okay now give me puffin and I'll put him in a room while the meetings going"  
"Okay"(hands Mr. Puffin to Norway)  
"Head on down to the meeting room I'll be there soon."  
After Norway put Puffin into the drawing room he went to check on Denmark and Prussia in the make shift nursery.  
(Opens door to he make shift nursery and looks in)"Good their still asleep."  
It was the middle of the meeting and things were starting to slow down. Austria had just finished speaking and sat down when the door to the meeting room opened and two half asleep little country's walked in.  
(all the girls)"Aww their so cute." (all the girls were surrounding Denmark and Prussia talking to them in baby talk until France and Spain walk over to them)  
"Aww.. Los Ninos" (picks up Denmark)"I just love little boys"  
"come here to Papa France little one."(picks up Prussia)  
As Norway sat and watched Spain hold Denmark a knot started to form in his stomach and when Spain started to walk out of he room with Denmark Norway jumped out of his seat  
"You perverted Spanish bastard put Danmark down now!"  
Everyone in the meeting gasped when Norway started yelling at Spain and said the the kid was Denmark.  
(Ludwig looks over at France and down to Prussia)"Is that mine brother?"*gets up walks over to France and takes Prussia from him*"Gilbert"*squezzis tightly and starts to cry*  
*France puts one hand by his mouth and points to Germany mouthing*"He's crying"  
*Germany turns to Norway and points at him*"Lukas Bondervik what have you doneto mine brother!?"  
"I didn't do anything."  
"Thats the biggist load of shit that I've ever heard"  
Mean while England is hiding behind his porn magizen.  
"I really didn't, it was England."  
Everyone looks at England.  
"Stop bloody staring at me"  
"Change mine brother back this instant!"  
"I can't even if I wanted to"  
After England explaned everything France took Prussia and was holding him in his lap until he felt something warm.  
"CanCan I tink I pissed mine self."(starts to cry)  
"Suck la blue"*hold Prussia away from him*"First the birds pee on me and now a baby"  
(Canada gets up walks over and takes Prussia from france)"Sorry Papa"  
After the meeting and a few changes of cloths the only people that are still at Denmarks house were the nordic 5, canada, prussia, and sealand.  
Sealand was bugging Iceland, Sweden and Finland were watching just incase a fight started, Canada and Prussia where the kitchen making cookies and Norway was sitting in the rocking chair rocking back and forth with Denmark sleeping in his arms.  
(Iceland stands up and gose over to Norway)"Storebror Sealand wont leave me alone."  
(Looks up at Iceland)"Not now Iceland Denmarks trying to sleep"  
"But...But..."  
(Gives Iceland the look of you better knock this shit off right now or elsa)"No buts Iceland."  
(Denmark starts to stir)"hmm...NN...a"  
"grate now he's awake"  
"I dont see why you even care about him all of a sudden. We all know that you hate him."  
*Sets Denmark down, gets up, grabs Iceland by the arm and starts to pull him over to then up the stairs.  
"OWW...Norway stop your hurting me."  
"you haven't seen hurting you yet."  
"wh..what are you going to do to me?"  
"..."*Opens a door and pulls Iceland in closing the door behind them.  
"Storebr-"  
*slaps Iceland accross the face*"Shut up!"  
*Takes a step away from Norway*  
"I've had enough of you and your smartassed mouth Iceland"  
"I-"  
*Grabs Iceland and throws him onto his stomic on the bed*  
*Starts to cry from fear and pain*"Storebror please stop"*Sob*  
*Takes off belt and folds it in half*  
*Looks over at Norway with tears streaming down is face*"No Norway please I di-"(Smack)  
"AHHHH!"*Grips the sheets tightly to take his mind off the pain*  
*Pulls arm back and Hits Iceland again and again until he thinks he has learned his lesson*  
~~~~~~Mean while down stairs~~~~~~  
While Norway was spanking Iceland everyone could hear every hit and every scream.  
*Denmark runs over to Sweden, grabs onto his leg, and starts to cry*  
*Sweden looks at Denmark then to Finland*"Ummm..."  
"Pick him up he is tour little brother after all."  
*Raisies an eyebrow and that last statement  
"Su-san it wont kill you to show him some kind of love or that you care."  
"Th'ts just 't I d'nt c'r'"  
*shakes head no then teaches down*"come here Tanska I'll hold you"  
*Grips tighter to Sweden and shakes his head no"  
Just then Norway walked back into the room with Iceland right behind him rubbing the tears out of his eyes*  
*Norway looks over at Denmark and kneels down*"Come here Danmark and tell me whats wrong."  
*Cryies even harder*  
*Stands up and looks and Sweden and Finland*"What happend to him why is he crying?"  
"We dont know he just ran over to Su-San and started to cry."  
*Walks over to Denmark and picks him up*"Danmark whats wrong with you?"  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
"What why are you screaming no?"  
*Reaches out to Sweden*"Storebror"*SOB*  
*Sets Denmark Down*  
*Runs back over to Sweden*  
*Sweden looks down at Denmark then back at Norway who seemed really upset that Denmark was acting like this*"D'nm'rk?"  
*Looks up at Sweden and holds arms up*"Up storebror?"  
"N' 'f y' w'nt t' b' h'ld th'n g' t' N'rw'y, h' w'nts t' h'ld y' n't m'."  
*drops arms down to side and looks at the ground*"Store-"  
"N' D'nm'rk  
"Su-San dont be so mean to him"  
"Why n't?"  
"because he's just little not to mention the fact that he's your little brother."  
~~~~~~Flash back to the days when Sweden took care of Denmark~~~~~~  
*Denmark walks out of the nusery and to his brothers study*"Storebror?"  
*Looks up from paper work with a smile*"Y's D'nm'rk?"  
"My tummies growling."  
"'S 't w'll th'n I sh'ld m'k' y' s'm' l'nch"*Stands up and walks past Denmark who has his arms out streched wanting to be picked up*"N't th's t'm' l'ttl' 'n'."  
*Pout*"Storebror I want you to hold me."  
"I s'd n' D'nm'rk"  
*Sob*" I WANT TO BE HELD NOW!"  
*stops, turns around and grabs Denmark by the arm*  
"Oww that hurts Storebror."  
*Sweden walks over to a chair, sits down and flips Denmark over his knee*  
"NO!"*Sob**Grips Sweden's thigh*  
When the first ferm smack came down it made Denmark yelp in pain.  
*Sob*"Sverige venligst Jeg beklayer"  
"Du kommer att vara när jag är klar med dig"  
*Grips Swedens's leg evern tighter*  
*SMACK*  
"Ahhhh! venligst Sverige it hurts"  
"J'st tw' m'r' l'ttl' 'n'"  
*SMACK*  
*Sob**Sniffel*"I want my mommy"  
When Denmark said that it hurt Sweden because Denmark's mom left him in the snow on his door step.  
*SMACK* and with that Sweden set the sobbing toddler down and reajested his little outfit,  
"'Ll r'ght 'ff t' th' k'tch'n c'rn'r w'th y'"  
*Runs to the corner*  
*Sweden stands up and gose into the kitchen to make Denmark and him some lunch*  
When lunch was almost done Sweden turned to Denmark.  
"D'nm'rk c'm' h'r' pl's'"  
*Still sobbing Denmark walk over to Sweden but wont look at him*  
*Sweden Kneels down*"D'nm'rk l'k 't m'"  
*Looks up at Sweden*  
"'H l'ttl' br'th'r"*pulls Denmark into a hug and gently rubs his back to calm him down*  
*Crys evern harder*"Jeg beklager Storebror."  
"Shh.. 'ts 'lr'ght D'nm'rk, n' m'r' cry'ng"  
*Looks up at Sweden when the tears stop falling*  
*Sweden stands up with Denmark in his arms*"L'ts g't y'r f'c' cl'n'd 'p th'n w' w'll h'v' s'm' l'nch"  
~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~  
*Denmark slowly walks over to Norway and puts his arms up as a sign of wanting to be held*  
*Norway looks down to Denmark*"Oh Danmark"*Scoops Denmark up*  
*Yawns and rubs eyes sleepily from all the crying he's done*  
"Are you sleepy little one?"  
*slowly nods yes*  
~~~~~~Mean while back in the bat- I mean kitchen~~~~~~  
"CanCan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I make a man cookie that has no head, arms or legs?"  
"Uh no, but you could make a bird cookie."  
"Yeah can I make a lot of Gilbirds...NO!"  
"What whats wroung?"  
"Where's Gilbird?"*Sob*  
"I don't- OH god!"(grabs cell phone and gets a plane ticket for the next flight to Canada)"Alright you're going to stay with Norway and Denmark for a few days."  
"But CanCan"  
"No buts."*Picks Prussia up and walks to the living toom to give prussia to Norway*  
~~~~~~LIVING ROOM~~~~~~  
Iceland had stoped crying and was sitting on the floor next the Norway with his head resting on his big brothers knee. Denmark was on Norway"s lapo resting his head aginst Norway's chest. While Norway one arm wraped around Denmark and the other hand was rubbing Iceland's head. Sealand was cuddling with his papa Finland who had his resting aginst Sweden's shulder.  
*Canada runs into the room*"Norway I need tou to watch Prussia while I go back home."  
"Why?"  
"I left Gilbird and Kumasomthin' at my house all by their selfs."  
"Okay when are you leaving?"  
"I need to be at the air port in a hour and a half."  
"Y' d' kn'w th't th' 'r p't 's 'n h'r 'w'y, r'ght?"  
"I know thats why I'm leaving now."  
"Oh, Okay."  
*Sets Prussia down*"'Kay thanks"*Leaves for the air port*  
*Sniff*"CanCan"*Starts to cry*  
*Sigh*"Island can you get him?"  
*Looks up at Norway, nods and gets up to grab Prussia*"Come here Prussia"  
"No I want CanCan!"  
*Grabs Prussia*"Stop scworming so much."  
*Hits Iceland in the face then grabs his hair and starts to pull it*  
"OWWW! Norway get him off of me."  
*Sets denmark down*"I'm coming"  
*Gets up and walks over to Iceland*"Prussia let Iceland's hair go."  
*Prussia looks up at Norway and pulls Icelands hair one final time before letting go*  
"OWWW you little-"  
"Island!"*Takes Prussia for Iceland, sits back down in the rocking chair and starts to rock Prussia to sleep*  
*Denmark walks over to Norway and puts his arms up*"Up Norge."  
"Not this time little one"  
*Puts arms down to sides and looks hopefuly to Sweden who wasn't paying attenchen to him*  
"Huh... Su-San."*Smile*  
*Sweden looks at finland*"Wh't 's 't?"  
"I think someone wants your attenchen."*Looks over to Denmark then back to Sweden*  
*Sweden looks at Denmark*  
*Denmark quickly looks at the floor*  
"Awww...Su-San look at him he just wants your attenchen."  
"Y'h b't I d'n't w'nt h'm"  
"Oh just hold him till he falls asleep it wont kill you and you would be helping Norway out."  
*Sweden rolls his eyes like a teenager would at their mo*  
"Dont roll your eyes at me you'll teach Peter bad habits"  
*Sighs in defet*"D'nm'rt"  
*Denmark cringis at Sweden saying his name but still looks up at him*  
"C'm' h'r'"  
*Denmark slowly waks over to Sweden*"Storebror?"  
*Sweden reaches down, picks Denmark up and craddles him in his arms*  
"Jeg elsker dig Storebror"*Yawns and shuts eyes sleepaly*  
Afte about 20 minutes Denmark was sound asleep in Swedens arms and Prussia was sleeping in Norways arms.  
*Norway looks at Sweden*"Did he fall asleep yet?"  
*Sweden looks down at the sleeping toddler in his arms then back at Norway*"Y'h h's sl'p'ng"  
"Do you mind holding him alittle longer, so I can give Prussia a bath and put him to bed."  
"Better yet Norway why dont Su-San and I give Denmark a bath and put him to bed while you take care of Prussia."  
"Okay you know where the bath room is, right?"  
"Of course we do."  
~~~~~~IN THE BATHROOM~~~~~~  
Denmark woke up when the got in there and he was not a happy camper.  
*Finland starts the bath*"OKay Tanska lets get you cloths off so you can have a bath"  
*Backs up to and starts to cry*"NO!"  
"No, well thats just to bad Tanska 'cause your getting a bath"  
*Denmark quickly looks at Sweden for help*"Storebror"  
"N' D'nm'rt y' n'd a b'th"  
"Come on Tanska I wont hurt you"  
*Crys harder*  
"Su-San will you get him he dosen't trust me"  
*Sweden walks over to Denmrk and kneels down*D'nm'rk l'k at m'"  
*Looks up at Sweden with tear filled eyes*  
"N'w I w'nt y' t' b' a b'g b'y 'nd g' 'v'r t' F'nl'nd s' h' c'n g'v' y' a b'th"  
*Looks back at floor*  
"D'nm'rk I'll h'ld y'r h'nd 'nd w'lk 'v'r th'r' w'th y'"*holds hand out for Denmark to take*  
*Slowly reaches up and takes Sweden's hand*  
Once Denmark was in the tube he stoped crying and started to slash in the water. Sweden couldn't help but smile at seeing Denmark play.  
"Are you going to help me bathe him?"  
"Y'h"  
once the bath was all done Sweden and Finland were both wet from Denmark splashing them. But they did get him all clean and put to bed. When Finland walked out of the room and Sweden though he was all alone he bent down and kissed Denmarks's forehead.  
"I love you little one."*Starts to walk to the door*  
"I love you to Storebror."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a month and a half since England turned Prussia and Denmark into kids and poor Norway was at wits end with Denmark.

*Sob*"I don't wanna go bed Norge!"

"Please Denmark just go to sleep." (Puts Denmark into his crib and walks out of the room closing the door behind him)

~~~~~~Living room~~~~~~

Norway was the only one awake in the house other than Denmark who was screaming and crying.

"I can't do this anymore."(Picks up the phone) "It's only 9:30 someone has to be up still" (dials a phone number and waits for someone to answer.)

"Hello"

"Finland its Norway"

"What's up Norway you sound stressed?"

"It's Denmark"

"What's the matter with him, is he sick?"

(Sweden looks over at Finland)

"I don't know if he's sick or not"

"Okay, tell me what he's been acting like."

"He's acting wired even for him" (Starts to cry) "I'm scared something might be really wrong with him Finland."

"Okay just settle down Su-San and I will be there soon."

"Okay" (hangs up phone)

(Hangs up phone and looks at Sweden)

"Wh't's th' m'tt'r?"

"Norway needs help with Denmark he says that he's acting wired even for him."

"th'n w' sh'ld g't ov'r th'r'."

~~~~~~ At Denmark's House~~~~~~

As soon as Finland and Sweden stepped inside Denmark's house Finland went straight to the screaming child and started to inspect him very carefully.

"Norway is he eating and drinking like he normally dose?"

"Not really he will just take one or two bits of whatever I give him to eat and he won't drink unless I force him to."

*Lifts up Denmark's shirt to look at his back*

*whimpers*

"It's okay Tanska I'm not going to hurt you I just want to look at you_ Oh god…"*Picks Denmark up and hands him to Norway*"He needs to see a doctor now."

"Finland what's wrong with him?"

"His back is covered in sores."

~~~~~~At the Hospital~~~~~~

The doctor had just finished looking at all the sores on Denmark's back.

"Lukas may I have a word with you while the I.V. specialist puts an I.V. into Mathias."

(looks over at Mathias) "I-"

(Puts a hand on Norway's shoulder) "I'll go with you if you want."

"I should really stay with Mathias while they put the I.V. in."

"L'k's g' t'lk t' th' d'ct'r w'th T'n' I'll st'y w'th M'th's."

"Are you sure?"  
(Nods yes)

When the I.V. specialist came in the room Norway, Finland, and the Doctor all stepped out of the room to talk.

"Hi Sweetie, my name is Kaitlynn." (Pops two heat packs) "What's your name?"

(Denmark looks at Sweden)

"T'll h'r y'ur n'm'."

"Mathias." (Holds arms out to Sweden) "Up Bror?"

(Sweden looks over to Kaitlynn)

"You can hold him; it will help him stay calm while I put the I.V. in."

(Sweden nods and picks Denmark up)

(Rests head against Sweden's chest)

"Okay Mathias I'm going to put heat packs on your arm and hand." (Sets the heat packs and wraps self-adhesive gaze around them to hold then in place) "Okay cutie that's all done."

~~~~~~ In the hall~~~~~~

"I would never hurt him how dare you even say that I would!"

"Then answer me this; how did he get the sores on his back?"

"I told you I don't know they weren't there when I gave him a bath this morning."

"Oh so they just magically appeared."

"Would you stop it Lukas would never hurt Mathias, is it possible that he has an allergic reaction to something?"

"No, if it was an allergic reaction he would be covered in sores."

(Lukas looks at Tino)

"What about bed sores?"

"That is a possibility."

~~~~~~Back in the room~~~~~~

"Alright sweetie." (Pulls the heat pack off of Denmark's arm and grabs a shot that will help to numb the pain)

"NO!"*Starts to cry*

"I promise this won't hurt." (Grabs Denmark's arm and sticks the shot in)

*Flinches and buries face in the crook of Sweden's neck*"OWWEE"*Cries harder*

"The worst part is over now little one." (Sticks the I.V. in and tapes it down)

"'S th't 'i?"

"That's it I'm all done making him cry."

Once the I.V. specialist left the room the three in the hall came back in.

"Alright sweetie I need you to lie on your tummy for me."

*Clings tighter to Sweden*"NO!"

(Sweden looks at Norway) "L'k's 'r' y' 'lr'ght?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm just peachy."

(Mathias looks at Lukas and holds his arms out) "Lulu"

*Smile* "Alright I'll hold you." *Takes Denmark from Sweden*

"I really must have him lay down so I can get a better look at the sores."

*Sets Denmark down on the bed*

"NO Lulu!" *Starts to show signs of crying*

"Hush now Mathias, I won't leave you and as soon as she's done I will hold you okay?"

"Otay" *lays on tummy*

~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~

Norway and Sweden where watching Denmark sleep soundly for the first time in days when Finland woke up.

"What time is it?"  
"It's a little after midnight."

"Oh god we left Pete all alone."

~~~~~~ 3 weeks later ~~~~~~

On the way home from the hospital a song came on that reminded Norway of him and Denmark before any of this happened and Norway couldn't help but sing along.

"My hearts a stereo it beats for you so listen close hear my thoughts in every note. Ohh oh. Make me your radio turn me up when you feel low this melody was meant for you so sing along to my stereo."

"Norge?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"I'm hungy"

*Smile* "You are well what sounds good for lunch today?"

"Mac-n-cheese"

"Sounds good to me."

~~~~~~ At the house ~~~~~~

"Canada we're home."(Looks down at Denmark) "Why don't you go play with Prussia while I make lunch?"

"Otay Norge." (Runs off to find Prussia)

(Goes into the kitchen) "Hi Canada."

"Hi….(Looks at Norway when the sound of laughter fills the house) "Man he doesn't act like he's been in the hospital for three weeks."

"Amazing isn't it, how fast they get over things like that."

"That it is." *smile*

"I guess I should start lunch."

"I was just about to Prussias been bageing for mac-n-cheese."

"Funny cause that's what Denmark said that he wanted for lunch."

"How about I make lunch and you go get a shower and put on some clean cloths."

"Are you sure Canada?"

"Yes I can handle it"

"Okay." (Goes up stairs)

~~~~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~~~~

"Lunch time!"

At those two words the kids came running and ran right into Norway who was just coming down from a long hot shower.

(Prussia jumps right up and runs to get food) "Come on Denny."

(Looks up at Norway while rubbing the sore spot on his head) "Sorry Norge."

(Kneels down) "It's alright; did you hit your head?" (Pulls Denmark to his feet)

(Nods Yes) "Will you kiss it and make it better?"

"Of course I will." (Pulls Denmark closer and kisses the sore spot) "All better now?

(Nods Yes) "Norge can we go eat now I'm really hungy."

"Alright let's get you some food then."

After everything was all cleaned up and the little ones were down for a nap Canada and Norway sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

"I was thinking Norway."

"About what?"

"What England said about getting them back to normal."

"I think England's full of shit he knows how to change them back and he just doesn't want to."

"I think you're just scared to let yourself fall farther in love with Denmark."

(Looks away from Canada)

"Norway repeat after me; I."

"No."

"Love."

"I can't"

"Him."

"Don't please."

"More then."

"Stop."

"Anything else in."

"Canada I don't want to."

"This world."

"AHHH!"

(Stereo) "The kids." (Both run up stairs to the nursery)

(Norway opens the door) "What's-Prussia?"

"The awesome me is back." (Gets off the bed then runs and attacks Norway knocking him down)

"GET YOUR NAKED ASS OFF OF ME!"

"Prussia your you again… wait Norway where's Denmark?"

"I SAID GET OFF!" *Slap*

"OWWW! Norway that hurt" *Holds cheek that just got slapped after sitting up on the floor.*

(Stands up) "Danmark where are you?"

*Hiccup*

(Norway walks around the bed) "Denmark please don't hide from me." (Kneels down) "Come here." (Reaches arms out)

(Runs to Norway and buries his face in Norway's chest) *whimpers*

(Wraps arms around Denmark's shaking frame) "What's wrong?"

(Looks up at Norway) "I want to be big too." *Sob*

(Holds Denmark a little tighter) "Oh Denmark."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Canada walks over to Norway)

Denmark was still staring up at Norway with tears rolling down his cheeks just waiting for Norway to say something after being silent for so long.

(Norway looks away from Denmark) "I can't."

*Smack* (Canada takes Denmark after hitting Norway on the head.)

After telling Prussia to put cloths on he went to the kitchen with Denmark and made him a warm mug of milk and honey. Norway stayed still for a few more minutes after Canada left with Denmark then he got up and went to the kitchen to confront Canada. When Norway walked in everyone was quiet.

(Canada grabs Norway's arm and pulls him out of the room) "What is the matter with you?!"

"Me! What about you?!"

"Look Norway I know you think it's hard to say I love you to Denmark but you're gonna have to get over you pride and….."

*Puts hands on stomach and looks at floor* "You don't understand Canada."

"Then explain it to me."

*Starts to cry* "If Denmark dose change back I have to explain to him that…. And he might freak out and I don't want that to happen."

"What would you have to explain to him that would make him freak?"

"NORGE!"

*Norway starts to walk back into the kitchen*

"Answer me Norway."

*Looks at Canada* "I'll tell you later." *Turns and walks into the kitchen*

"No, tell me now."

*Picks Denmark up to get him away from Prussia who was picking on him* "Not Now."

"Yes, Now."

"I love you Denmark more than anything else in the world!" *Runs up the stairs with Denmark in his arms and into his and Denmark's room then sets Denmark down on the bed.*

As soon as Norway set Denmark down he started to change back to normal once he was back to his normal self, Norway couldn't help but be happy.

*jumps into Denmark's lap and wraps arms around his neck*+Kiss+ "I missed you so much."

*Hugs back* "I never really left you Norway."

"I know but it still felt like I lost you."

"I'm back now*Looks away* "hey Norway"

"What?"

"I kinda want to get dressed."

*Looks down then back up and blushes* "Right you should get dressed." *Gets up* "I'll be in the kitchen…We need to talk when you're done."

"Oh okay"

*Norway walks out of the room*

~~~~~~ 5 minutes later in the Kitchen ~~~~~~

*Denmark walks in* "What do we need to talk about Norway?"

*Takes a deep breath* "Sit down and promise you won't get mad."

*Sits down* "I promise I won't get mad."

*Nods and puts hands on stomach* "I'm pregnant….. With your child."

"Your pregnant?"

*Nods*

"And I'm the dad?"

*Nods*

"How far along are you?"

"A little over two months."

*Denmark stands up, walks over to Norway, then wraps his arms around his shaking frame and holds him close*

*Prussia and Canada in stereo* "YOUR WHAT!"

*Norway flinched when Canada and Prussia yelled*

*When Norway flinched Denmark felt something hit him in the lower stomach*

"Norway what was that?"

"Hey Denmark seeing how your Norwegian's prego does that mean that I get to be the Awesome god father?"

"Hell no Prussia and you both are going to keep your fucking mouths shut. If I even hear that either of you have told anyone that Norway's pregnant I will hunt you down and make you suffer a slow and painful death….. Got it?"

*Canada and Prussia both nod*

"Good." *Looks down at Norway* "How are you feeling?"

"Not to good."

*Denmark feels something hit him in the lower stomach again.* "What keeps hitting me?"

"It's the baby, its trying to say hello to its daddy."

*Smiles and puts a hand on Norway's baby bump*

~~~~~~ TWO MONTHS LATER ~~~~~~

"I really don't want to go Denmark…."

"I know Norway but I don't want to leave you at this hotel all by yourself."

"Then stay with me."

"Norway you know as well as I do that if we both don't show up that people are going to think something's going on especially England because he's running the meting this time."

"I know but I just….. *Looks at the floor*

"You don't want anyone to see you pregnant."

"Slowly nods yes*

"Norway you are the most beautiful pregnant person and you shouldn't be scared to let people see you."

"But Denmark we aren't even married and we're having a baby, we'll be ridiculed at the meeting."

"Then we'll get married before the meeting."

"But we don't have rings or anything that we need for a wedding…."

"We have one ring." *Pulls out small velvet box and gets don't on one knee* Lukas Bondevik will you marry me?" *opens the box*

"Yes I will marry you."

Once everything was set for the wedding Norway called the rest of the Nordics to let them know what was going on and were to be at what time.

"Okay Denmark everyone's on their way to the church."

"We should go to them."

"We still need to get you a ring."

"We'll stop on the way."

After stopping to get the ring they were on their way to get married.

~~~~~~ WEDDING ~~~~~~

"And now if you would Mathias please read from your card first."

*Nods* "I Mathias Densen take you Lukas Bondevik to be my lawfully wedded husband through the good times and the bad."

"Now you Lukas."

"I Lukas Bondevik take you Mathias Densen to be my lawfully wedded husband through the good times and the bad."

"Do you Mathias take Lukas to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Lukas take Mathias to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do"

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace…. Then by the power vested in me by her majesty the Queen of England I now pronounce you man and man you may now kiss your significant other."

*Looks up at Denmark and smiles*

At the moment when Denmark and Norway kissed it felt like everything ealse in the world didn't matter.

"I love you Lukas."

"I love you too Mathias."

Three months later Denmark and Norway adopted Iceland as their child. Two months after that Norway gave birth to twins one little girl that they Named Sophiea Ann Densen and a little boy they named Soren Josheph Bondevik. Not long after that Prussia married Canada and they started trying to have their own family.

The end


End file.
